Hydra Experiment: X-29
by GinaLeBeau
Summary: If you would like to know what this story is about please feel free to read it. I do not own the X-men or Marvel, all characters affiliated with Marvel are there's, but i did modify some... It is rated T because i do not know how this book will progress.


Day one of X-29 project:

Today went well, as one of the scientist's brought a child, around the age of five into the laboratory, and we all knew what that meant It meant another experiment, or so I've heard from the others who have stayed working here long enough. So as protocol we made sure the child was healthy and had enough bone structure to be used in the project. (which meant before the child was born was made sure the DNA sample from an old project X-2 was used.) X-2 was Hydra's first achievement in creating the first super-weapon But, they forgot to remove one crutal thing: Emotions, because that is the only flaw in trying to create a super-weapon because it will regret killing it's target afterwards. This child although has been stripped of all childhood memories and nurturing because it was from one of the other labs. One, that was in Tennessee, and made sure no-one gave this child nurturing at all. Which was sad sorta, but i had to work to keep food on the table just for myself, because of tough times. Plus, no-one would hire a mutant except Hydra for the only matters being that i'm a mutant. Well, the child was taken to an exam table, and checked, for which she was alright, so we would keep her here for a few days, and then put her under anesthetic and put in the adamantium in. Which is a gross and painstaking process where there is a 50/50 chance the child might not survive, although her genes have been altered with the healing capabilities.

My Past:

My mutation, started to come around as soon as i turned the age of 14, i mean, exactly on the day of my Birthday because the school day before my party a kid decided to punch me in the face. So, i punched her back and it turned quickly into a fist fight, she just kept attacking me and punching me that I Drew back my arm and punched her, she then flew across the room and landed dead right next to the principle's office. What luck for me huh! Anyway, the principle saw her and me and called me to the Principle's office, and called my dad.(Whom was very strict like he was made of metal!) So he came around 15-20 minutes later, yelled at the Principle, then came and grabbed me and basically carried me away from the school against my will. When we got home, my dad didn't yell at me, he just explained to me That he was a mutant that could change to metal to protect himself, not only that but he showed me him turning to metal and then said that it was extremely likely that i could do the same. I tried and i was able to do the same thing as him, you know turn to metal, so he took me to a man he called "Magneto" and i was taught the "bad side of mutants" as this one group of people called "X-men" said each time they came and battled us for no good reason. So Magneto taught me the rest of what i would need to get a good job, and also taught me that those people called "X-men" were actually the bad guys and we were the good guys. Well, Magneto Taught me until i was 18 which means he taught me four years, he also gave me a nickname it is "Indestructible" or "Inde" For short, he said that would be my real name but, i still prefer my actual real name "Alexandria Zegenbar Rasputin" but i mostly liked to be called "Zegenbar" because that always gave me a mysterious sound when i introduced myself. Well, when i turned 20 i decided to look for a job, i didn't know though that jobs had become so tight that they wouldn't allow mutants to work, and the only job in the area was becoming a Teacher at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters and i wasn't going to work there because that was X-men, our enemy's grounds. So, i searched everywhere for a job, even to the point of searching out of state, then as if by chance a position opened up at a place called HYDRA so i quickly applied for the application and i got it! For it being my first job it seemed extremely simple because of what i had learned from my teacher Magneto in the first place. So i told my Father and My Teacher of my job and that the place was called HYDRA and they didn't seem to complain so i knew it was an okay job. That is mostly my past and what happened to me, i know it may seem to straight forward but i didn't want to drag on with what happened because it went slower in real life.


End file.
